Attack on Ouran
by aloischan22
Summary: Modern AU/ Memories of a past life, Ereri, his older brother, Riren, and two others have dealt with horrendous things in their past lives, but nothing compares to what they'd have to sacrifice once they start school in a place full of rich basturds, Crazy fangirls, creepy cloaks, and Commoners Ramen?/ Rating T for cursing and minor BxB moments.
1. AN

[A/N] I was thinking; What if I did a crossover of two polar opposite anime, and use the next gen like Ocs. Mostly because one is based in the year 800...

(Attack on titan: Next Generation Ocs and Ouran High School Host Club)

 **Ereri Hunter Ackerman** \- Steel Blue eyes, but look like his descendent, Eren Jaeger. First year, 15. Brothers with Riren. He is very close to his brother, if you see him you see the other not to far off. Out going and friendly, but shy. Has determination that nearly impossible to stop. Mega clean freak!

 **Riren Hunter Ackerman** \- Bright emerald eyes, but has a glare that can only challenge Levi. Second year, 16. Blunt, but can be quite the flirt, in his own way. He's obsessed with cookies. Do not take his cookies, no don't even look at them! Overprotective with his loved ones.

 **Shion Ackerman** \- Deep gray eyes, pitch black hair that always has a dark red beanie on top. Adopted cousin of the Ankermans, the three are like brothers. First year, 15. Same class as Ereri and keeps him an track, along with their best friend, Christopher.

 **Christopher Arlert** \- Ice blue eyes that can put beautiful diamonds to shame, and fluffy snow white hair. Known the Ankermans long before Shion come into the picture. First year, commoner, 15. Loves to read, wright stories and is a mega Otaku. He is painfully shy, but in moments most needed he can pull through and is a great help.


	2. 1) Meet the family

Dew shimmers as the sun rises, warming the early spring air. The sounds of the morning blossom as the birds chirp soft tones and melodies, and movement of people readying for their day. A rather peaceful morning it may seem 'til you step foot in the Ackerman's residents.

* **Beep beep beep be- CRASH** *

A groan erupted from a cocoon of covers. The smell of coffee, the sound of the shower running, and bickering in the room below. The door swings open to revel a very irritated teen with a box of cookies. He walks up to the cocoon.

"Oi Get up brat, we have school."

 _Riren Ackerman, Age: 16, Second year, Stats: High class (Rich)_

Another groan came from the fabric cocoon, as it started to unwrap its self and revel another teen. "But Onii-chan."

 _Ereri Ackerman, Age: 15, First year, Stats: High class_

The older raven glared at the younger brunette, not in the best mood for reasons. He walks over to the closet in their room and pulls out the school uniform, a white dress shirt, black slacks and a light sky blue blazer, along with black dress shoes and a black tie with a vertical line of purple. Once gathered, he lays it out on the bed. Ereri got out of bed groggily, and wobbles towards the bathroom to get freshened up.

Down stairs we have two other teen gentlemen (A/N: *cough* Not *cough*). A petit blond stood next to the stove, making breakfast for everyone, having a very animated conversation with another unresponsive raven.

"I can't wait to meet everyone * **gasp** * what if they have some manga in the library!? Maybe there some people that have the same entrusts as me!"

 _Christopher Arlert, Age: 15, First year, Stats: Middle class (Commoner)_

The raven simply nodded in acknowledgement, sipping some of his coffee.

 _Shion Ackerman, Age: 16, First year, Stats: High class_

Riren and his brother enter the kitchen not long after in their uniforms. Everyone is in uniform, except for Christopher since he couldn't afford one, though Ereri said they could buy one for him he refused.

"Alright shitheads, ya'll ready or are people walkin?" Riren said glaring at Shion, Ereri looks at them in confusion and Christopher sighs.

"Uh Wha-" "Shion took Ren's cookies" He answers before Ereri got to ask. "Shion why now he's going to be more pissy than usual..." He groans as Riren starts to leave.

"Wait Ren! I got our bentos ready, come on guys we're gonna be late!" Christopher said, gathering all the bentos and giving them to each person. "I put some cookies in yours okay," he whispers once he gave Riren his bento, which made the raven to smile slighty.

They all went outside to go into the limo, where the Ackerman's Butler: Sebastian ( **A/N: he looks like Sebastian Machaelis from Black Butler, don't judge meh!** ) waiting for them, patiently. He smiles at the four teens as they make their way in the limo.

"How are you four today?" He asks before he closes the door. "We're great Sebastian, thanks for asking." Christopher chirps happily.

"That's good to hear. Young Masters? What time will I be picking you up?" Sebastian looks at Ereri and Riren once he got in and started to drive to their school. "I'll contact you, just have you phone ready." Riren answered "yes my lord" Sebastian said with respect as he pulled up at the school.

He gets out and opens the door for the teens with his usual closed eye smile. "Have a nice day." and with that he left and the four teens stared at the pink school before them.

"It's pink." Riren deadpanned as the others still stared at the building.

"Why?"

"Just,"

"Why?"


End file.
